Earth Day
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Morra is exhausted but Jack can change all that.


**Another JackxMorra fanfic. I love those two together.**

Morra had been locked in the Hall of Seasons. It was Earth day and all the kids expected a visit from her and as Mother Earth she couldn't disappoint and the Hall of Seasons was the best way for her to travel and still get to see her boyfriend back in her palace. But in all honesty she was happy it was over and she got to be home again.

Mother Earth popped her neck and touched a mirror in her hall illuminating it with her brothers' faces. Tyme covered one half with his gentle face and knowledgeable white eyes with a dark grey circle lining the iris and his white hair pulled back in a ponytail. Manny's round face filled the other half of the mirror with his gentle blue eyes and sprig of blond hair.

"How did it go?" Manny asked.

"It was Earth Day. I always enjoy seeing the kids but they will wear you out every time. You should be getting a lot of balloons telling you all about it tonight, Manny," the girl said smiling and stretching, popping her shoulders.

"You look tired, sister," Tyme said.

"I am beyond tired," she said. "Those kids will wear you out."

"Haha, I suppose that is true, dear sister. You go and rest. I am sure there is a certain winter spirit looking for you through these halls now," Manny said with a smile and a chuckle. Jack was the only one that Tyme and Manny both agreed was decent enough for their sister though in all honesty they would like it better if she didn't like him either. (Immortality and all makes it unnecessary for reproduction sooo… )

"Yeah… I kinda dread that, too. He has been cooped up lately, winter being over, and is as bloody hyper as those kids after Bunnymund visits."

"Hahaha!" Manny's jolly laughter rang out through the halls.

"See you guys later," she said as the two began to fade from the mirror.

With a yawn and another popping stretch Morra started through the halls of her palace once again. She didn't know where Jack was and hoped she could get a quick nap in before her boyfriend bombarded her.

"Hey, Snow Angel," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her waist and breathing a cold patch of frost onto her neck, a loving gesture he had taken up.

"Hey, Moonbeam," she said back placing her hand on his that rested on her belly.

"How was your day?"

"It was… eventful. I am beyond exhausted now though," she said laying her head back against his chest.

"Hmm…"

"No."

"I was just thinking…"

"No."

"You haven't even heard what I was thinking about yet," he chuckled.

"I don't care what it was, the answer is no," she groaned tired.

"Just hear me out," Jack asked rubbing her stomach with his cool hands, pushing her green vine woven top up.

"What?"

"I was thinking I would draw you a warm bath, extra bubbles, then afterwards, I'd give your tired muscles a massage," he said his nimble hands rubbing circles around her waist. She gave a moan and leaned back into him as his hands moved nimbly over her skin.

"Now about that 'no'?" he said.

"It is revoked," she agreed.

"Fair enough, Princess," he chuckled. Jack was the only one who could call Morra 'Princess' and keep all his limbs. Not even her brothers the Tsar Lunar and Prince Tyme could address her as Princess Morra without her getting furious.

"Let's go, then Princess," he said scooping her up.

"You know you are nearing your 'princess' limit for the day," she said smiling.

"I'll take my chances."

"Mm-hm," she muttered as they breezed into her large spacious bathroom. He sat her down on a chaise lounge as he started preparing her bath for her. She lay there like a queen watching him as he moved. Watching as his muscles worked under his clothes and reminding herself how lucky she was that the winter spirit was all hers.

He drew the warm waters into the spacious tub, careful not to touch it and make it freezing cold. He poured the oils and bubble bath in the water, noticing Morra's nostrils flare at the sweet scents he chose. Jack smiled and also noticed the way her sapphire eyes followed him.

Jack didn't say anything but smiled as his heart swelled, her beautiful eyes tracing over him as he worked. Morra twisted her hair around one finger, lazily and smiling as he shifted about the spacious room quickly steaming up. Jack wiped sweat from his brow, unaccustomed to the heat of the water.

"You look good sweating," she said tilting her head to lean on her arm.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" she purred. Jack smirked and pulled his hoodie off, the frost long since melted from it.

Morra's eyebrow lifted a bit in intrigue as sweat rolled down his back and his muscles continued to shift under the skin.

"Water's almost ready," he said, stepping back. He stepped over to her and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "Call me when you are finished, Snowangel."

"I can do that, Moonbeam," she purred. "Or you can stay and help." Jack spun around in surprise as she pulled her clothes and bracelets off, then unweaving her random braids and ponytails.

"Wha?"

"Well I may need some help," she said dipping low into the pool as the warm water surrounded her.

"If I touch the water…"

"Don't worry about it, I can reheat it remember?" she said. Jack shrugged and walked over to her running his hands through her long blond tangles.

"Where is your shampoos?" he asked.

"Top cabinet, over the sink," she said gesturing to a marble and turquoise fountain surrounded by a tree trunk that turned into a cabinet over it.

He looked through the cabinets looking for a scent he though would be best for her. Jack chose one called Sweet Pea and made his way back to Morra who was smiling coyly at the winter spirit.

She turned when he got back, her hair already wet and waiting for the cool touch of his hands and the soap.

Jack squirted a decent amount of soap into his hand and started scrubbing the dirt and grime from the Earth Elemental's hair. She moaned softly into his touch and shifted into the cold spirits touch.

Jack smiled at her response as he continued messaging her scalp. "Feel good?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Mmm," she moaned again leaning back.

"Good to know I have good hands," he whispered.

"Ohhh yeah," she agreed. He moved his hands and let her dip underneath the water to rinse out her hair. He stood and made his way back to the sink to rinse his hands off and put her homemade shampoo up.

When he turned back he saw her torso out of the water as she lathered the soap over her porcelain skin. When she saw him staring at her she gave a wicked smirk. Morra knew that him seeing her body did something to the winter spirit that he couldn't explain.

Jack swallowed hard at the sight of Morra's hands running over her waist and breasts, kneading the soft flesh provocatively. Jack felt his arousal growing and had to fight it down reminding himself how tired she was… although at the moment he was beginning to wonder how tired she actually was.

"Get my back?" she inquired baring the aforementioned skin to the winter spirit, pulling the just washed hair over her back and smiling at him over her other shoulder.

"Uh y-yeah," he muttered making his way back over to her and kneeling beside the pool as she drew nearer and let him run his hands over her skin as they gathered the soap and spread it over her silken skin.

"Hmm," she groaned into his touch arching back.

"There you go," he said sitting back and closing his eyes trying to dispel any and all images of them all over each other.

"Problem?" she asked innocently. He opened his eyes and saw her resting her arms on the side of the pool/tub, smirking as she looked up his body.

"No, not at all," he argued.

"Good. I guess I am ready for that massage now," she said eyeing the warm towels.

"Yeah, okay," he said getting to his feet and getting a towel for her.

When Jack turned back she was out of the pool and wringing her hair out in the water. Morra's beautiful muscular body was dripping water and she looked so beautiful in the pale green light. Jack groaned inwardly at the goddess that stood before him.

"That my towel?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack breathed. He stepped forward and held the towel up for her. She stepped into it and he wrapped it around her, breathing deep her sweet earthy scent.

Morra smiled and leaned into his touch. She took his hands and wrapped them around her and helped him wrap her up in the warm towel.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah but I would feel better if you give me my massage," she purred. Jack nodded trying to keep his composure.

Morra gestured for him to follow her. Jack complied, following like a puppy.

She led them down a hall to her room and collapsed onto her bed sighing at the soft cushions supporting her body. Jack gave his smirk and stepped up to her side laying a gentle hand on her back.

Morra gave a slight shiver as Jack started rubbing along the tired stiff muscles all up and down her spine. He pushed her long blond hair over her shoulder and started working down from her neck. She suddenly gave a soft little moan that attracted Jack's attention.

"Feel good?"

"Ohhh you have no idea…" she moaned, shifting against the bed. Jack bit his lip fighting back the arousal that was clawing up his spine.

It was a difficult task with Morra lying, naked, on the bed her soft skin under his cold hands that traveled softly down her back undoing the knots of the day. But those light little groans she was giving off as he found and massaged the knots out were definitely not helping matters at all.

The worst part was he wasn't sure if she was doing that on purpose or not! She was as good a prankster as Pan ever dreamed of being and she loved teasing him but he knew that she was unused to actually hanging out with children except on Earth Day and when a child needed her help to get home.

It took a lot out of her. He was the same way after the first snow of the year now that kids could see him. But he was used to it after a while. She only got one day and was accustomed to her solitude despite her wild ways.

His fingers moved lightly to over her sides longing to just touch her skin and feel it beneath his fingers. He lowered his lips to her spine and kissed along her back. Jack smirked as Morra's groan of delight turned to a sigh.

"Jack," she whispered, as his hands pushed the towel, draped over her bare bottom, down a little further.

"Hmm?" he asked trailing kisses back up to her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked not in objection to his movements.

"Just admiring you," he breathed against her warm flesh drawing small patterns of light frost over her bare back.

"Mmm," she moaned again her body shifting under his torso. He sat up as she rolled over and grabbed his neck pulling him back down atop her.

"Morra?"

"Jack?"

"…" he couldn't find the words he wanted to use and the mean little smirk on her face told him she was feeling much better now.

"So are you gonna kiss me or just sit there staring?" she asked.

Jack responded by cupping her face and pulling it fiercely to his cold lips earning a delighted moan from the bare skinned woman beneath him.

Jack moaned as he pulled himself up to rest himself between her legs as her knee traveled up his thigh and a moan rose from her throat to echo to his lips through his body causing him to give a groan in response.

"That's not playing by the rules," he said smirking against her lips.

"Ohhh I don't care that much for rules…" she purred, rocking her hips against his growing erection.

"So I have come to notice. I can appreciate that," he groaned rocking his own hips against hers.

"Excellent," she crooned, lifting her chin so he could nip along her neck and down her collarbone. She gave a light moan as his cold lips latched onto her pert nipple hard from the cold and his gentle suckling. Her abdomen shifted rhythmically up against his chest as he drew her flesh deeper into his mouth.

He moved his lips from her breasts and down her abdomen and dipping his tongue into her bellybutton.

"Oh for the love of-! Jack!" she gasped, clenching his hair and arching into his tongue.

The winter spirit lifted his head and smiled, "For the love of me… what would you do for my love, my love?" he asked.

"Mmnnn," she couldn't speak as his fingers moved firmly over her very wet very hot core trying to thrust into his hand.

"Oh come on what would you do for me?"

"I will tell you what I want you to do to me, Jack!" she gasped.

"Come on tell me…"

"Oh Jack, what _wouldn't_ I do!" she howled trying to get him to press into her.

"I like hearing that," he whispered, breathing cold frost over her core. Morra gave a mewl as her hand fisted in his hair and her eyes clenched shut.

"I think I like that even better," the winter spirit said blowing against her heated flesh again.

"Jack!" Morra finally screamed as his lips brushed against her core.

"Now that one is my favorite," he whispered kissing her hot sex and delving his cold tongue into her.

"Ahh!" she screamed arching into his mouth as he nipped at the skin around her opening and delving his tongue into her once again eager to taste her juices on his tongue.

Her legs were tightening around his arms that Jack had between them so Morra couldn't clamp her legs around him, giving her more pleasure through the torture of not being able to pull him closer into her core.

"Nnn! J-Jaaack!" she moaned, "Please."

"Mnn," he moaned into her flesh sending sweet vibrations up her spine.

"Oh mercy, Great God in Heaven, Jack don't you dare stop!" she screamed to the canopy above her elaborate bed.

He obeyed his princess and continued to lick and nip at her folds, her legs tightening around his shoulders. With a final scream she arched into his mouth as her muscles tightened around his tongue.

Jack moved back up Morra's body, taking her lips in his as her breath heaved after her orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his hips moving against his erection.

"Unh, M-Morra," he groaned as her slick sex moved against his erection.

"Jack! Oh Jack! I need you!" she groaned arching tiredly into his body.

"I can tell," he whispered into his lover's neck. "But just what are you willing to do for it?"

"J-Jack!" she groaned begging him. Her lithe fingers knotted in his hair and she pressed her full warm form against his strong chest.

"Morra," he groaned.

"Please, Jack, I need you in me. Please fill me," she groaned.

"Gah, Morra, you know what gets me don't you?" he asked, feeling his erection throbbing at each of her words.

"Every time, Moonbeam," she smirked.

"You are cruel," he said pressing against his lover's core.

"I know…" she groaned arching her hips against him.

Jack groaned pushing into her and filling her so wonderfully causing the girl to gasp clutching at the sheets and her lover's cold back, pulling him deeper into her as her mouth formed a blissful O if delight.

Once he was fully sheathed in her core she shifted against him and groaned against his cold flesh.

"Jack! Oh Jack!" she gasped into his shoulder rocking her hips against his as he began thrusting slowly into her.

"Morra, my God!" he yelled gasping as she scratched along his back begging desperately for more.

She started rutting her hips into him and grabbing at him begging him for more. "Jack give it to me hard and fast!"

Jack groaned at the tight feeling growing in his groin and pertained to Morra's request thrusting forcefully and possessively into her core making her scream in delight. She clutched at Jacks hair, his back, the sheets, as he gave her the ride she so desired.

Jack sat up and grabbed her hips sitting her up on his waist and lifting and lowering her making her ride him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Morra arched her spine into him.

"Jaaack," she gasped as she rocked against him rolling her hips fiercely against his in demand for more.

"Morra!" she gasped wrapping his arms tighter around her hips pulling her close as she clenched at his snowy hair and kissed at her chest nipping along her breasts sending more ecstasy down her spine.

"A-are you close?" he asked, running his hand up her spine and her lips over her neck.

"Nnnhnn, Jack take me there! Please! So close!" she begged tugging his snow white hair in a begging gesture.

"Easy babe," he groaned his thrusts becoming eratic as he neared his peak bringing her nearer her edge as well.

"Come on! Jack! Ah, ha, nn!" she gasped as her climax edged closer and closer. Jack gave a grunt as he thrust deep into her pulling her closer as he released his seed into her. Morra's own climax was triggered her walls tightening even more on his member.

"Morra!" he yelled her name as her nails clawed at his back as her voice screamed his name to the heavens.

Jack thrust deeply into her and groaned as he released his seed into her. Morra screamed his name arching backwards, her hair draping over her back and his legs.

Morra collapsed on his chest, drawing invisible patterns along his chest. She stared up at him her eyes heavily lidded.

"God, I love you," she breathed.

"I love you, too," he whispered pulling her closer into his cold grasp. He smiled as she nuzzled into his chest, her gold hair draping over his arms and tangling around his fingers as they drifted off into the sweet afterglow sleep.

**Well the end for that one. Hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
